Along the way
by picklepancakes2023
Summary: "You lack creativity" "Observe one of your other classmates." Why did I decide that the best way to do that is by following him around. Being stuck on a trip with him to New York was not what I was expecting, at all. {bad summary give it chance}


**This is just an idea that I had, I'm trying it out. Hope you guys like it.**

Ally's POV

Chapter 1

Pencil in my mouth, thinking deeply, I constructed the final sentence in my paper carefully. _"And at last, to conclude her dreaded adventure, she went to rest."_

I'd tried to use more creative techniques in the final papers of the semester, in this one especially. My creative writing teacher, Ms Burn- who refuses to give us her proper title might I add- said that I lacked the trait tremendously. I had questioned her straight after the feedback was given and all she did was laugh and tell me to observe the other students- who all had higher grades than me, sad isn't it.

However I did take her advice and observed one of my other classmates who received a much higher grade than me, Austin moon. Yes, even though he skips most of his classes, never takes notes and is constantly on multiple girls every week, he still manages to get an A in every class. How, you ask? The question was unbearable and I promised myself I would get to the bottom of it. And well this phase is probably the most confusing, eventful, amazing detail in my entire life.

Let me take you to the beginning..

* * *

><p><em>'Austin moon is a strange character'<em> I noted in my mind as I continued to watch him across the hall, subtly putting books in my locker as a cover up. With his friend, Dez, he had a distinct sparkle in his eyes, which I recognised as genuine contentment. You could see it in my fathers eyes all the time, before he passed away that is, but I find it easily recognisable in anyone I come across, my mothers the same, We embrace it as a gift. But as soon as his other friends come by, followed shortly by various girls- who I guess are his hook up partners for the next week- the sparkle becomes non-existent. Which is highly odd because he clearly enjoys the attention he gets from 'his girls', due to his bragging that is, darn every teacher for placing me next to him in every one of my classes. His stories are disgusting.

'_Oh yeah man, she's a good one'_

_'You should have seen how she did that, dude!'_

_'Yeah man, you can have her, you know how bad she is?'_

_'All they want is a relationship, well I say, fuck it!'_

Yeah, he's that kind of guy, but I can't help wonder why his eyes tell a different story.

Cutting my thoughts off- my notebook fell from my hand, making a loud noise against the hallway floor and unwillingly gaining the attention from the devil himself. I quickly retrieved my notebook and prayed he didn't realise I was watching him. I slowly turned to lock eyes with him and felt a cold shiver run through my spine. Without a second thought i spun around on my heel and paced quickly to the girls dorms.

He knew I was watching him, I could see it in his eyes.

Them stupid eyes.

* * *

><p>I sat on the phone with my mom, forgetting the whole austin fiasco for a while.<p>

"Honey," she started. "You have to come by during your spring break, there's a few nice boys here too."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes. "Mom." I said warningly.

"What? You've been different ever since you and Elli-"

"Mom, please don't say his name."

"Well, you know what I mean- you've seemed awfully lonely lately."

"Whaaat, I'm perfectly fine."

I could see her wagging her finger in my head. "You can't lie to me Allyson." You know she's serious when she uses your full name.

"Fine I guess I can come to Oklahoma for spring break."

"Aww good, I'll tell the good news to the rest of the family, I'll see you soon Ally!"

"You too mom."

Straight after I hung up, the school bell rang and I looked over to my schedule. Creative writing, great. Note the sarcasm.I ran to class, binder in my hand and took my usual seat next to Austin. The class was almost empty, nobody seemed to be here except me, Austin and a kid at the back. I felt his stare bore into the side of my face and I frowned, looking at him. "May I help you?"

"Just keep your nose out of my business." His hazel eyes were dark and his face showed no emotion. It _could_ make the average human being uncomfortable but because I was too embarrassed to care about how scary he looked at that moment I decided to speak to him anyway, probably not the best idea.

A blush rose to my cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows. "Guess who has access to the school's security footage."

My eyes widened, not even questioning the fact, and I became flustered as he stared me down. "Well uh sorry but you knowmsburnsaidtoobservesomeonecreativeandyouknowyourekindofthemostcreativeoneinclasssoiwantedtoobserveyouireallydontseeanythingwrongwithItplusyoudidntseemlikethecreativetypeorAstarstudentbecauseyoureneverinclasssoiwantedtoknowhow-"

He cut my rambling by reaching over and covering my mouth with his hand. I quickly wiped it off my face and visibly cringed. Hey, I knew he had a 9 o'clock girl, who knew what they could have been doing.

His eyes remained faded and dark as he watched me and I gulped. "Don't assume anything, you know nothing about me."

Just as I was about to reply, the rest of the class rushed through along with Ms Burn and busied Austin's attention.

And throughout the whole day the only thought on my mind contained Austin and the sparkle I wish was always in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one fin, Let me know if you want this updated:) <strong>


End file.
